


Eight reasons Reese shouldn't sleep with Finch (and one reason he should)

by snarled_musings



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 8+1, Crack, List, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese tries to list all the reasons having a relationship with Finch is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight reasons Reese shouldn't sleep with Finch (and one reason he should)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do this type of fic. Slight spoilers, in a circumspect way, for the entire s2, but maybe God Mode in particular. Anyhow, just some silliness. I feel like I constantly need to apologize for what crawls through my head lately.

**8\. He doesn't even know where the man lives**

 

Seriously, the man's secrets have secrets. There's so incredibly little he really knows. He probably wouldn't even be able to buy an anniversary gift; he doesn't really know what Finch likes. Besides books, baseball and finely tailored clothing, that is.

 

**7\. It might put a crimp in their working relationship**

 

It's never a good thing mixing business with pleasure, Reese knows that from experience. It messes with the equilibrium, clouds judgment, causes strain if you can't separate business from private. On the other hand, they're both great at keeping things separate.

 

**6\. It might lead to a custody battle**

 

If they ever ended their relationship, who'd get Bear? Neither of them would be willing to give the dog up. They'd probably end up with joint custody, keeping him a week each. That would probably traumatize Bear. Everyone knew kids from broken homes might get messed up moving around.

 

**5\. Root might shit a brick if she found out**

 

Quite literally, if she found out Finch was a taken man. She was so obsessed with him, she'd probably try to kill them both if she knew. Of course that was Reese's own pet project, to kill her slowly if she ever put her grubby paws on Finch again. Preferably before that even happened, but he'd never tell Finch that.

 

**4\. Fusco would never let him live it down**

 

It was annoying enough to be called Mr. Happy when he wasn't. Not in particular, even if he was reasonably happy working with Finch. Okay, really happy, but there was no need parading it around. It was enough Finch knew how he felt. But hearing Fusco go on about it? No way, he'd rather shoot himself in the kneecaps.

 

**3.Leon might become jealous**

 

That's a bad one. It's bad enough he's tagging after Reese like a puppy already; if he found out Reese was involved-involved with Finch he might do something stupid. It was hard to imagine, at the spur of the moment, how that would differentiate from the things Leon usually did, but still. Huh. The thought was almost scary.

 

 

**2\. They'd never be alone**

 

Let's face it, there was no way the Machine wouldn't spy on them. It was attached to both of them now, it would latch on to them and never leave them alone. On second thought, maybe he'd have to rearrange his list; the thing would tell on them to Root and the shit would hit the fan. Damn, he hated rearranging lists.

 

**1\. Finch might break**

 

Again quite literally. The logistics of sex with Finch might be quite challenging; he might actually hurt the other man. He wasn't young, he had more than his fair share of debilitating injuries. On the other hand, Reese wasn't exactly young either. Maybe he overestimated his own stamina and prowess. Nah.

 

**One reason he should sleep with Finch:**

 

Because he damn well loved the man and just couldn't stay away. So far Finch hadn't complained.


End file.
